Barber-Ous
Barber-Ous was a uniquely-shaped robot that competed in Series 2 of Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles. Robot History Series 2 Barber-Ous first fought against 900, Plunderbird and Ceros. 900 and Barber-Ous engaged each other but neither were able to get a good hit on one another, meanwhile, Ceros quickly got underneath Plunderbird and flipped it high in the air before flipping it out of the arena in quick succession. Ceros turned its attentions to 900 who was being chased by Barber-Ous. Ceros flips 900 up but it is attacked by the side by Barber-Ous. 900 smacks Ceros upwards and bullies it around the arena but before it can deliver a killing blow, 900 is bashed out of the way by Barber-Ous. 900 evacuates the gang up, while the other two trigger the drop zone, only to avoid being hit by the fridge. 900 tries to attack but is flipped some more by the two before Ceros rams it against to the side wall and flips 900 out of the arena. In the first Head to head they fought Ceros again. Barber-Ous slams into Ceros only to immediately get flipped. Ceros attempts another flip but misfires and Barber-Ous goes on the assault and damages the insides of Ceros and battering the bottom of Ceros causing it to roll over. Ceros recovers and flips Barber-Ous only for Barber-Ous to continue its attack against Ceros but Ceros fought back every time. After many flips, Ceros misfired again and ended up being assaulted by Barber-Ous, as it damaged the insides of the flipper it managed to topple Ceros over on its back. Barber-Ous loses control breifly allowing Ceros to self right in the meantime. Ceros flips Barber-Ous about and almost out of the arena. Barber-Ous retaliated and battered Ceros about getting it against the arena sidewall. Ceros struggled to fight back, and even struggled to get away as Barber-Ous continued its attack before eventually chucking out of the arena. Barber-Ous fought Raging Scotsman next. Barber-Ous smashes into Raging Scotsman causing some minor damage to the front wedges. Raging Scotsman turns and manages to ram Barber-Ous into the side wall. Barber-Ous gets away and rolls all over the top of the body of Raging Scotsman attempting to rip away any armour pieces or even the wheels at some points. Raging Scotsman fights back and bashes Barber-Ous about once again. During the course of the battle, Raging Scotsman loses its front wedges to Barber-Ous' attacks and inability to move away from the pressuring Raging Scotsman, eventually it slams Barber-Ous into the pit release. Raging Scotsman maneuvers Barber-Ous and swiftly pits them. In the last head to head was against Ripper. Ripper flips Barber-Ous about, with Barber-Ous at one point spinning on its side wheel. Unfortunately for Ripper, it flipped but missed Barber-Ous, resulting in the full body drum spinner to smash and throw Ripper against the side wall. Ripper gets ready for a second attack only to misfire again and be battered around the place. Barber-Ous throws Ripper against the CPZ and proceeds to thrown Ripper out. In the Heat Final they fought Ripper again. A similar situation happened where by Barber-Ous rammed Ripper only to get flipped by it, however, Barber-Ous carefully backs away slightly and damages the insides as well as chucking Ripper up and over. Ripper is battered across the arena, being torn apart as it is bashed against the side wall and around the sides. The damage caused to Ripper ripped off a tire but the torment stopped only because Barber-Ous became stuck on the angle grinder. Ripper fights back and flips Barber-Ous up in the air but it was in vein as Barber-Ous continued its slaughter by ripping away the top armour pieces before a final blow killed Ripper. In the first round of the Grand Final they fought Storm 2, Weird mAlice and Beast. The finalists spin towards the centre with the reigning champions flipping Storm 2 up and over only to be flipped over by Beast from behind. Storm 2 rams Beast into the CPZ, while Weird mAlice attempts to flip Barber-Ous but the drum spinner was unaffected. Beast is lifted by Storm 2 who attempts to self right. Barber-Ous is thrown upwards by Weird mAlice who turns and charges into Beast attempting to throw it out. Barber-Ous is flipped again by Weird mAlice and stands on the wheel. Storm 2 charges towards Beast but is flipped once again. Weird mAlice charges in and flips Barber-Ous but before it could Beast flips the reigning champions as Storm 2 manages to land back to Earth. As soon as Storm 2 landed, it rams Weird mAlice but the attacks were in vein as Weird mAlice flips Storm 2 and almost chucks it out of the arena. Beast bulldozes Weird mAlice around, while Storm 2 is battered heavily by Barber-Ous. Beast chases Weird mAlice before flipping them from almost half way across the arena and out of the arena. Beast flips Storm 2 but becomes wedged on top of it. Barber-Ous smashes into the two robots causing some heavy damage to the two. For the remainder of the battle the three robots dawdle about, with Barber-Ous being the most damaging and aggressive. Storm 2 attempts to ram Beast about the arena but the rambot is chased by the drum spinner of Barber-Ous. After a long tedious second half of the battle, it went to a judges decision with Beast automatically going through as it defeated the reigning champions while Barber-Ous went through on damage. Firstly they fought Big Nipper. Big Nipper rams into Barber-Ous but is smashed upwards, before being attacked by the drum spinner which traps Big Nipper. Big Nipper runs away and presses the pit release button before the powerful Barber-Ous smashes into Big nipper damaging it slightly. Big Nipper self rights after the onslaught and bashes Barber-Ous only to be battered in returned. Big nipper tries to escape but is ripped apart by the powerful drum spinner, and is almost chucked out of the arena at one point. Big Nipper tries to grab the spinner but is slashed by Barber-Ous, Barber-Ous is nudges and smacked by Big Nipper who spins uncontrollably into the pit. Next they fought Meggamouse. Barber-Ous smashes into Meggamouse, sending it upwards and causing some extensive damage as it rams Meggamouse about. Meggamouse frees itself and flips Barber-Ous into the side wall getting one half out and the other in. Meggamouse then rams Barber-Ous against the side wall knocking the other half out of the arena. Finally they fought Beast again. In very quick fashion, Barber-Ous smashes into Beast but is flipped. beast then flips it across the arena wall before chucking Barber-Ous out once and for all. As a result Barber-Ous came Fourth overall. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 5 *Losses: 4 Category:Full body Spinners Category:Robots with Drums Category:Invertible Robots Category:Grand Finalists Category:Series 2 competitors Category:Robots to have debuted in Series 2 Category:Robots thrown out of the arena Category:Robots that have thrown another robot out of the arena Category:Fourth Place Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Robots from West Sussex